What We Least Expect
by Jaded Angel
Summary: AU / Regulus Black's course has been filled with power & prestige for as long as he can remember. I mean, he is one of the Dark Lord's most trusted men. However, after a visit from an old friend and a vow to protect her most precious possession, Regulus just might find himself on a new course, filled things he never would have expected for himself. T Rating/Romance for later on
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Just a little AU I've been working on. Should be able to update on a weekly/biweekly basis. Just something to keep my Harry Potter Love alive and to keep my fingers and brain moving. :)

**Summary: AU - **Regulus Acturus Black was one of the Dark Lord's most trusted men. He had always sought power and prestige. However, times do seem to be changing and when Regulus makes a promise to one Ophelia Minuet-Granger he finds his entire future shifted from a dark course, to one full of light.

**Notes: **

*Hermione as a half-blood

**Completely changes the events of the timeline.

***Main focus for the time being will focus around Regulus.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, general storyline of Harry Potter, or the general timeline. JK Rowling is the owner and i humbly thank her and this website for allowing me some creative freedoms

* * *

**5TH October, 1979**

Regulus Black sat at the muggle cafe. His back was ridged against the chair as his eyes wandered the small café watching the innocent people laugh and talk around him.

"I didn't think you would come." His attention shifted instantly to the petite women who had sat down across from him. "I was hoping you would, but I just didn't—How are you?"

"Ophelia, it's been so long. I'm well." He gave her a small smile, but he felt it leave his lips almost instantly as their waitress rushed over to the table.

"I've been tryin' to get him to order since he sat! He insisted on waiting!" The teenager had a perky, almost American accent.

"Tea." Ophelia smiled, looking over at Regulus, who nodded to the waitress.

He watched as she skipped to the back of the café. "I'll be honest, I didn't expect to hear from you."

"It really has been so long." Ophelia reach out her hand to rest it gently on his. "I won't lie, I didn't call you for a social meeting and as much as I want to catch up with you, time is running out."

He had his suspicions that this was not a social call.

They had been classmates through Hogwarts, he a Slytherin and she a Gryffindor. They had both worked in the ministry for a year after schooling, becoming somewhat work friends. After Ophelia had joined the ranks of the Dark Lord almost three years ago, Regulus had found himself drawn to protecting her, becoming almost an older brother (or maybe something more?), making sure the ranks knew of his protection and love. He had been devastated when she had fallen in love with a muggle, John Granger. He had become even more so devastated when the Dark Lord had commanded her to choose between him and power or John. She had chosen the Dark Lord, only to watch almost immediately after John get murdered. He knew she had been playing both sides prior to John, but Regulus had felt his death was why she had tried even harder to crack the inner circle of the Dark Lord to pass secrets to the order.

It was something he had almost admired, after a couple of his own bouts of doubt concerning the Dark Lord and their 'mission'. Doubts that had started to occur after a few failed missteps and plans.

In all honesty, he had never been happier his father had given him, and he supposed his good for nothing brother, Occlumency lessons.

"Is this why you chose such a discreet place?" Regulus asked, his eyes once again sweeping the room of the cheerful muggles.

"Yes, my husband often came here for lunch." Ophelia took a look around, a soft smile on her face.

"I _am_ truly sorry for his murder. You need to know that. I did not agree with it." Regulus moved so his hand could turn under her, grasping it softly. "You are a good witch and a punishment for love should never be death."

"Yes, well, the Dark lord has his way. But, again, that is not why I am here. There was a reason I went to Drumstrang last March."

"Other than helping with Karkaroff's plans?" Regulus smirked. He had remembered the convincing speech she had given the Dark Lord.

Ophelia smiled and shook her head. She waited until the waitress set down their cups of tea and skipped back off. Ophelia leaned to the side and brought a bundle up from the odd shaped basket she had walked in with.

"Her name is Hermione." Regulus eyes shot high into his forehead as Ophelia gently unwrapped the blanket.

The infant was no more than a few weeks old. Her head was a buzz of brown hair, her entire fist in her mouth. She looked as if she was in a deep slumber.

"Ophelia—"

"I couldn't let him know, Reg! I couldn't let him take her from me."

"She's half blood, Lia. She may have been saved. You know he is one hi—"

"Sh," Ophelia shushed him instantly. Her eyes moved across the café, settling back to him. "I need you to take her, to raise her as your own."

"Are you mental?" Regulus looked at her as if she had grown a giant head. "Why on earth would I do that?"

"I'm in danger, Reg. Karkaroff did not know of the pregnancy, but he intercepted a letter from one of my owls. He has been holding it over my head. It is why I left. He will tell him." Ophelia's face was ashen, her arms tight around the infant.

"I'll talk to him. I'll go to Drumstrang—"

"No, no!" She shook her head. "You are in the inner circle, you are safe. Hermione would be safe as well."

"How on earth would you like me to pass her off as my own?" Regulus gestured to the infant. "They all know I have not seen anyone; that I have not been with anyone."

"Tell them the truth. A pureblood witch begged for your help because she was being tortured by the other side."

"They'll know it's you."

"No they won't. No one knew of the pregnancy. There is a reason I wrote you, telling you that I had to end our love affair, that there were reasons I couldn't tell you. There is no proof of Hermione."

Regulus stared at the woman across from him. He _had _been extremely confused after receiving that letter. Both Lucius and the Dark Lord had read it, giving him smirks and a firm scolding.

"This is a large task, I don't know what—"

"You promised you would do anything to help me if I ever needed it." Ophelia whispered harshly. "I need you take Hermione before I'm sentenced before the Dark Lord."

"Karkaroff may not say anything."

"Regulus, you know him better than I ever could, tell me, do you believe your own lie?"

He opened his mouth but closed it almost instantly.

He wouldn't be surprised if Death Eaters were waiting for her at home as he spoke.

**15TH December, 1979**

Orion Black, of the Noble House of Black, sat in his chair cooing at the tiny four month old child. His wife, Walburga, was sitting opposite of him, trying desperately to control the smile that was trying to spread across her lips.

"Narcissa wants to come over tomorrow to play with our little Hermione." She stated in an almost monotone voice.

Orion gave a hearty laugh. "Her maternal instincts have been in high gear upon finding out she was pregnant."

Regulus walked into the living room that lay to the back of the house. He stopped in the door way, heavy a deep sigh. He felt a small smile tug at his lips as he saw the infant in his father's hands.

It had been three months and two weeks since he had taken Hermione from Ophelia. He had put up an argument about taking her, and had he not been holding the infant, there would have been kicking and screaming. He had watched as Ophelia cried silently, escaping into a yellow taxi, and disappearing from the café.

To say it had been easy to explain to his parents what he was doing with a two week old infant, would be the understatement of the century. His father lectured and his mother cried, for no other reason than they couldn't grasp what the point of this was. Honestly he didn't even know how to explain what the point was.

Ophelia had sworn there was no one else to take her, to hide her, to love her.

After two weeks of caring for Hermione, as Regulus tried to find out how much information Karkaroff had given, his parents had basically decided they were never giving her up. Which was fine, Regulus had convinced himself, considering he had not heard from or about Ophelia since the night at the café.

He had told everyone, even the Dark Lord that a Pureblood had worried and placed the infant in his care at one of their meetings to gather news. He stated that she had been captured almost immediately after, and was tortured and killed by the other side. He refused to give the name, stating he had made an unbreakable vow, but added that she was one of the wives of a fallen brother. Luckily for him there were enough of them whose wives had also passed or disappeared into the night. He told them that she had feared for her child because she had refused to betray her lord; that she had wanted to continue her husband's work.

He was hoping that nothing further would come from it and even though the Dark lord had given him a long look, he had ended his silence with a nod and crude smile.

"_This pure blood child will be raised properly, yes?" Voldemort's smile became darker. Regulus straightened his shoulders._

"_She will be in the care of the Noble house of Black so that I may continue to do your bidding, but yes, I have made sure her environment is of the correct nature." He felt the pull of the Dark Lord in his mind, but he had made sure his mental walls were in place. _

"_Good. Very good." Voldemort leaned back in his chair. "I suppose in a situation we should have a drink, to honor a new father and a new child of power."_

_Lucius cheered at the notion and commanded a house elf to bring them drinks at once. _

_Regulus bowed to the Dark Lord and nodded his head. "Always a fair and gracious lord." _

_But he knew, deep down, this whole ordeal was nowhere near over._

"Was she behaved?" He asked, moving to take Hermione from his father. He was not sure what it was, but he had grown attached to infant.

"She was a doll. She's smart, Regulus, I have high hopes for her education. Another champion of Slytherin." Orion looked at his wife. "We should make sure her room has the adequate decorations."

"I will be in charge of her room as she grows, thank you." His mother gave a little sniff, her eyes hard as she looked at her husband. "Regulus, I do feel that you should just move back home. This taking her for a couple of days just to return her when you have," Walburga looked from Regulus to Orion, and then back to her son, "these jobs, is going to really confuse the child."

"I'll think about it mother. I like her having some time away from all the attention. I wish her to not be spoiled."

"All little girls should be spoiled." Orion hit the arm of his chair. Regulus sighed; Hermione grabbed his shirt, smashing her face into his shoulder. "She's tired."

"Not for nothing, I was not expecting this level of paternal feelings." Orion shot his son a look. "Sirius wrote to me. Which one of you told him that I was charged with Hermione?"

Walburga looked up from her book and straight to her husband. The years had made him too soft.

"Father—"

"It was just a little blurb in the monthly letter I send him to try and persuade him home." Orion waved his hand. "It was nothing."

"He called me unfit." Regulus stated; his voice flat. His hand went to rub Hermione's back as she tried to lift her head.

"He hasn't seen you with her. You should visit him. Mend bridges. Bring him home." Now both Walburga and Regulus were staring at Orion as if he had completely gone around the bend one too many times.

"Honestly, I don't know what has gotten into you." Walburga stood up, dusting her dress. "You know as well as I do that, _man_, is a blood traitor and an unwelcomed member in this home."

Regulus watched as his mother sniffed, crossed her arms, gave one more look to Orion, and then made her way out of the living room. He stood as she ran a gently hand down Hermione's back as a way of saying good bye before disappearing.

"I have to agree with mother. You're acting quite chipper as of late."

"It's that little girl, she's awoken me." Orion stood up. "I- lots of things are changing my boy, and I just want to make sure my grandchild's future is, well, happy." Regulus stared at his father. "Come on, give her back. Just stay the night. I want to teach her the waltz."

Maybe the ways of the Dark Lord were not looking as wonderful as they once had.

Regulus nodded, still holding Hermione. "Father, she's four months old."

"It's never too early to learn, my son. It's never too early."

**10TH March, 1980**

**OPHELIA ARCHAOS GRANGER DEAD IN HOME - DARK MARK LIGHTS THE STREET FOR THREE DAYS**

Regulus stared at the Daily Prophet, praying that the headline would disappear, or rearrange itself to different news. His eyes moved from the paper to the six month old that was lying on her belly, her head popping up and moving to stare at the vast living room in front of her.

Narcissa Malfoy was sitting on a foot stool, her eyes glued to the infant on the carpet. Her hands rested on her round belly as a delicate smile stayed over her lips.

"She's bright, Reg. Look at how she's trying to move. She was floating toys to herself earlier, while you were upstairs. I hope she and Draco will get along."

Regulus looked at his cousin, his mouth in a straight line. "I have no doubt they'll get along, considering you already have it in your head to have them betrothed."

Narcissa laughed, lightly, her head moving to look at her cousin better. "What's wrong?"

"Ophelia is dead. Murdered in the night. I'm sure by Crabb or Nott. They usually take care of those things." Regulus folded the paper.

"She was a good friend." Narcissa said her voice soft as her eyes moved back down to Hermione. "This was her child, wasn't it?"

Internally, a red flag was being waved brightly through Regulus' mind. How the actual fuck? Outwardly, he rolled his eyes.

"Cissy, as if I would have harbored a child from that blood traitor." He ignored the twist of his stomach.

"You forget I have known you all of our lives, Regulus. You may be able to fool everyone else, but I know that there is a truth you are hiding. I do not care if Hermione is not pureblood, but rather the child of that muggle man. I was there when Karkaroff related news to the Dark Lord. He spoke of many things that, thankfully, a man would not put together. I looked into Karkaroff's mind and I saw a recent memory of her, towards the end, you know it's hard to hide things towards the end." Narcissa's hands roamed her stomach before moving outward. She mumbled something and Hermione was gently brought up from the floor and lifted into her arms.

"Cissy—"

"I don't care about her blood line, or what transpired between you and Ophelia. I do not care about the bigger picture, dear cousin. I care that this child is taken care of." Narcissa held Hermione close to her. "Your secrets are safe with me. I can see a change in tides with-in you, my cousin. I cannot argue with them or even place doubt in you for having them."

Regulus stared at her. "Are you sayin—"

"I am saying nothing, only that I wish for Hermione and Draco to be safe." Her tone was sharp, cutting. He was a little surprised that Hermione did not start crying or whining as she was prone to do when his own mother's tone switched.

He stared at the pair before getting up and taking his surrogate daughter from his cousin's arms.

"Are you so sure that it is a boy?" Hermione placed her head against his shoulder; he could feel her chest begin to move in rhythm with his own.

"I am sure. I dreamt him, my little Draco." Narcissa smiled, her free hands moving back to her stomach.

"Cissy, I fear if my thoughts come into the light-"

"Fear not, dear cousin. I'm privved to very little, but to what I understand there are bigger fish to fry than you. However, I would keep my head low." She stood up, albeit with difficulty, and reached to massage her lower back. "There is a meeting tomorrow."

"Yes, I know, I'll be leaving Hermione with my mother and father." Regulus wrapped his hand against Hermione's back. "I fear leaving her, though I know nothing will happen to her."

"I'll be with my dear aunt and uncle tomorrow, so I can assure you there will be more than enough protection. Ever since I found out about Draco, I have made sure to keep abreast on my spells and jinxes." Narcissa smiled.

"Of all the people in the world, I would have never thought you would love her this much." Regulus said; his voice softening as he felt the slumbering breaths of his child.

"Yes, dear cousin, however I could say the same for you." She gave him a sincere smile and with a twist had apparated from his small home.

Regulus smiled, hugging Hermione close to him. "I must agree with her on that one, little star. But know I have come to love you quite a bit."

**15TH August, 1980**

Narcissa laughed as she threw Hermione in the air, catching her as she swung the child around. The 11-Month old giggled wildly, grasping her aunt's sleeves.

"Love, please do be careful." Lucius stated, watching his wife with a slightly put off face. Regulus gave Lucius a hard stare before leaning back into the leather seat in the Malfoy den. "I promise, Regulus, if I had news of the mission you would be the first one I told."

Regulus nodded. He had started sending anonymous tips to the Order, despite the danger it would put him in to his lord. His guilt, conscious, whatever it may be, was eating him alive, especially the older Hermione grew.

"Draco is already sporting the Black nose and I see he has your eyes." Regulus smiled over to the infant that lay in the cradle not far from Narcissa and Hermione. "How does it feel?"

Lucius gave a strange look to Regulus before a small smile broke across his lips. "He's going to be just as dashing as I am, you wait."

Hopefully with a better view on life, Regulus thought, smirking to his friend. "Have you heard from Severus? I tried to speak with him the other day but he seemed preoccupied."

"Our master has given him a great task. I think the old champ is riddled with nerves." Lucius shook his head.

Regulus didn't say anything, his eyes moving with Hermione as she wobbled from one side of the room to the other. She had gotten very good at crawling almost instantly, and as of two weeks ago had started pulling herself and walking around his parents' home. He was impressed with how well she was progressing.

He laughed as she stopped dead in her tracks, conjuring a teddy bear to her that was still a good several feet away from her. Her head whipped around to give him a huge grin.

"Da-da!" Her tiny voice shouted. Regulus stood up, moving to lift her into his arms. She looked identical to Ophelia; the bright brown eyes, little nose, and the bushy brown hair that was growing like a weed. Narcissa and his mother were the only ones who were able to do anything with it.

"My little star! You're growing quite fast!" He hugged her tight his body, ignoring that Lucius was watching him.

"Master!" The three adults turned to stare at a young and skinny teenager. "I bring news!"

"Well!" Lucius stood up.

"Master Nott has been convicted to Azkaban! He was found guilty of torturing muggles by the Auror Moody!" Regulus looked at the teen before his eyes moved to stare at Narcissa who had sat down, her hand instantly resting over her sleeping son.

Lucius stood tall. "The Dark Lord, does he know?"

"He is the one that sent me to you, master." The teen bowed low.

"Go." Lucius waved his hand. He watched the boy leave before turning to his wife and Regulus. "He should have never been caught."

"He should have never done it." Narcissa stated. She stood up abruptly and lifted Draco. "I'll be upstairs."

"Cissy," Regulus stepped forward. Narcissa stopped, her eyes were glazed over and he knew instantly that all her walls were up. It was becoming a struggle for any death eater to do the bidding of their lord. Nott had been the fourth in the last several days to be caught. "I'm taking Hermione to my parents."

"I'll see you and her tomorrow then." With a sharp turn and without so much as a look at her husband, Narcissa disappeared out of the den.

Lucius stared after her and then looked sharply at Regulus. "He should _not_ have been caught."

Regulus shook his head. "I'm sure a meeting will be called. There have been too many of these incidents."

"He will be deeply unpleased." Lucius stated. He looked at Regulus as he walked to the fireplace.

"Yes, well, I guess our jobs have become that much harder. I'm taking her home."

"Regulus—"

"I'll see you soon, friend."

Regulus stepped into the fireplace, his arm tightly around Hermione. "The Noble House of Black!" He threw the powder down, trying to sooth Hermione as her whimpers started from the sensation.

There was going to be hell to pay.

**10TH February, 1981**

Regulus looked at Kreacher who had been recovering from a bout of sickness. A sickness Regulus knew the Dark Lord had caused. It would have been the second time the Dark Lord had used his house elf, and the second time his house elf had needed medical attention. His eyes moved from the resting elf to Hermione who was sitting at the counter with Orion.

"It's a shame, seems the side of the mudbloods are winning." Walburga said, taking a sip of her amber colored drink. Regulus rolled his eyes.

"Mother, it's a war, battles are being fought. Not everyone believes in the ways of the Dark Lord." Regulus looked back over to Hermione. "She's gifted. I think she'll be a bright witch; one of the brightest."

"She is showing remarkable talent. I wouldn't expect anything less." Walburga took another long sip. "You said she was of pureblood magic."

"Still." Regulus said, not looking at his mother.

A sharp sound echoed across the house. Regulus watched as Narcissa walked in, holding Draco close to her.

"The house was too quiet for us." She gave a significant look to Regulus. He knew that there was more protection in the Noble House of Black than anywhere else.

"How is our prince?" Walburga asked, giving a small smile to Narcissa.

"He'll be giving Hermione a run for her money soon." Walburga laughed. Regulus chuckled and shook his head.

"I think they will be fast friends, Cissy." She nodded at her cousin.

A large bang suddenly rang across the house. Everyone froze knowing that this sound ultimately meant that an intruder was trying to enter.

Regulus stood up fast, rushing to grab Hermione. Her eyes were big and wide, reminding him so much of her mother. He couldn't ever remember what John looked like, however he did not think an ounce of him had been passed over to her.

"I see that I am no longer welcomed." Regulus froze as he recognized the voice. "That old man has been sending me letter after letter to come home, but all the wards are against me. I had to prick my finger for a dot of the Black's blood to allow me through!"

Sirius Black stood in the kitchen of his childhood home, one finger pointed up. Regulus stared at him, his grip on Hermione loosening.

"What are you doing here?" Walburga snapped, causing the one and half year old and nine month old to instantly start crying.

Sirius looked at his mother for a hard moment before turning to face Regulus.

"I came to speak with my brother." His voice was sharp, controlled. His eyes lingered on Regulus before moving to Hermione who had stuck her face into his father's neck, her back still shaking with sobs.

"What do you want, Sirius?" Regulus asked, his hand moving to soothe the toddler.

"We need to talk. That's all. There is no ulterior motive." Sirius put both arms halfway up to show he was unarmed.

"That's a likely story. I will not entertain a blood traitor in my home!" Walburga went to grab her wand.

"Sirius asked to come speak with Regulus and he shall speak with him if necessary. My den should offer you more than the security I'm sure you are searching for, son." Orion stated looking at Sirius for a hard moment before moving to take Hermione from Regulus.

"Daddy!" Hermione whined, her arms tightened around Regulus.

"It's ok, it's ok." Regulus backed away from his father, ignoring the rest of the family that stood in the kitchen. "Come, come little star. Papa is going to put you to bed. Shall we stay the night?" He rubbed her back, his lips close to her ear. "I just need to speak to the man for a moment. I will come up to your room."

"Walburga, can Draco and I take one of the spare bedrooms?" Narcissa asked, eyeing Sirius wearily.

"Yes, I'll bring you upstairs." Walburga made a wide circle around Sirius, almost as if to avoid breathing the same air as him, and headed towards the stairs. Narcissa followed, simply ignoring her out casted cousin.

"Hermione, go with Papa, please." Regulus kissed the side of her head gently.

"Daddy comes up." She mumbled, her eyes moving to stare at Sirius.

"I will, I promise. Go my little star." He eased her into his father's arms. He forced a small smile on his face until he heard the stairs creak, until he knew she could no longer seem him. His head whipped around to glare at his older brother. "Why are you here?"

Sirius stared towards the stairs for another few seconds before looking at Regulus and then indicating the direction of the den.

Regulus rolled his eyes but made his way ahead of his brother. A part of him chastised him for being too trusting, but he had a feeling it would take a lot for Sirius to jinx him at this point in time.

They entered the den, closed the door, and then Regulus locked the top latch, causing the room to vibrate ever so slightly.

"He wasn't joking." Sirius mumbled. He walked over to the fireplace, mumbling he waved his wand and the room filled with a soft glow. "She looks familiar, the child."

Regulus shrugged, not moving from just inside of the room. "She's an innocent and I suspect not what you came to talk to me about."

"There have been a lot of anonymous tips to the order." Sirius said with an unusual seriousness.

"If you came to discuss anything regarding the Dark Lord—"

"I know you've been sending them in." Regulus' walls went up as his brother caught his eyes. "I recognized the voice in one of the messages. You tried to disguise it well. I destroyed it after we received the information."

"How dare you come here and accuse me of helping you and that ridiculous order. How dare you even think I would help the mudbloods' causes." His stomach pulled harshly and Hermione's sweet face suddenly entered his mind. He saw Sirius smirk suddenly and he mentally chastised himself for not guarding his mind well enough. "Get out of my house."

"Tsk, tsk, little brother. It's our parents' house."

"They disowned you."

"No, our mother disowned me. Dad, well dad has definitely pulled a one-eighty, hasn't he?" Sirius walked over to the couch that laid to the right the fireplace and flopped down.

Regulus opened his mouth only to close it immediately. "He got caught up in one of the attacks a while ago. He was injured badly along with several muggles. His attitude started changing right around the time he was able to move around on his own. After I brought Hermione home, it was almost as if all his beliefs disappeared."

"She's muggle?" Sirius' smirk dimmed.

"No, she's pureblood." Regulus stated. The brothers stared at each other for a hard moment.

"I call bullshit."

"Sirius get out of my house."

"Nope, calling bullshit."

"Sirius, get out."

"Looks like dad isn't the only one to have changed," Sirius smirked. "Yeah, I can see it. Not such a deep supporter as you once were, are you?" He twisted on the couch so that he could stare at the ceiling. "Was it around dad's accident?"

"You don't know what you are talking about." Defeat hung heavy in Regulus' voice.

Sirius didn't comment for a long time. Silence hung between them. It had been a long time since they had seen each other, much less talked. Regulus had flash backs to a goofy, rebellious brother, who no matter what would always protect him. At least until Sirius graduated from Hogwarts and decided that there were greater causes to be a part of. Or maybe it was when Regulus decided to join the Death Eaters and fight for power and purity.

The war had been raging for only a few years, but things had twisted and changed so very drastically in those years. Regulus remembered why he joined. He remembered the feeling of pride that filled him as he touched his Dark Mark for the first time. He remembered the power and everything the Dark Lord had said and promised.

However as the time went, he now vividly remembered the devastation that took Ophelia as she watched the green flash hit John's chest. He remembered Narcissa crying for days on end because Lucius had struck her, causing her to fall down the stairs and end her first pregnancy, all because the Dark Lord had punished him that same morning. He remembered the desperation in his mother's voice as he sat in St. Mungo's waiting for news on his father. And now, all he ever saw was Hermione's bright smile and brown eyes always playful and happy, just as her mother's had been.

Sirius looked at Regulus before turning back to the ceiling. He gave a long sigh.

"We can protect you and the child. Hell, we can protect mom and dad. Just come with me."

"Sirius, you know I can't. And I don't want too. I know you're insisting that I've changed, that I'm trying to help the Order but you are mistaken. My allegiance is where it needs to be. I have Hermione to think about now."

"She's not even yours." Sirius mumbled.

"The unbreakable vow I made, plus the papers I registered with the Ministry and the muggle world state differently." Regulus spat out. "She is my daughter. She has been my daughter since she was two weeks old and left in my care by her mother. I was the only option."

"How on earth could you have been the only option?"

"There was no family left, I searched and I begged her mother to reconsider. I offered her mother protection. I did everything I could to make sure Hermione was not left with someone as unfit as you previously accused. However, there was no one. Family members were either dying, dead, or would not be able to offer the protection myself or the Noble House of Black could. Trust me, dear brother; I tried to be rid of the burden of a child I was not yet ready for."

Regulus closed his eyes, his hand moving to the bridge of his nose. He had tried so hard to give Hermione something better than himself, but he had failed on that front.

"I'm not the enemy, Reg. I promise I am not. I see the girl, she has grown, she is happy, and she clung to you as hard as she could. I have seen children do less to their own parents. I know what an unhappy child looks like." Sirius had sat up, folding his hands together, over his knees. "I should have never written to you after father told me about Hermione."

"But you did." The defeat heavily saturated Regulus' voice. He had fought the good fight for long enough. He was exhausted. Losing Sirius as a friend and brother, and then Ophelia, and even watching Kreacher doze in between death, fuck, watching all the pointless deaths, it was emotionally exhausting.

"In all honesty, I was concerned. The last encounter you and I had was filled with jinxes and curses and angry words. I did not think you to have grown as much as you have."

"The den does not allow for jinxes or curses to be casted." Regulus chuckled out.

Sirius smiled. "Father was very much not joking."

They simmered in the silence for a long moment before Sirius looked up from the floor and cleared his throat.

"We have information suggesting a prophecy, one that could bring him down."

Regulus sighed deeply, moving to sit in his father's chair, across from Sirius who had remained on the couch.

"I do not know the words of the prophecy."

"Well, neither do we, not exactly at least." Sirius smirked.

"You know I'm not going to give you any information." Regulus stated. He leaned back into his father's chair.

"Not directly, at least," Sirius nodded his head. "I can't blame you; I would be doing the same thing. I'm just making conversation. We've narrowed it down to two children, the prophecy mentioned a child." He looked directly at Regulus, leaning back on the couch, almost mimicking Regulus' position, "Potter and Longbottom."

"There have been many occurrences with the Longbottom's and Potter's." Regulus stated.

"Yes, there has, over recent months it's been easier to protect the order."

"It's frivolous care to be discussing any of this with me." Regulus looked at Sirius who shrugged.

"If I thought my friends or I would be in danger, I would have not come."

"Does the order know you're here?"

"Just James."

"I fear you are too trusting, old brother." Regulus could feel his stomach twisting gently. He had no idea what to do or feel or even think.

"Maybe I am, but what is life without trust, especially trust in my own brother." Sirius stood up, causing Regulus to stand as well. "I just came to speak with you."

"I don't feel we really spoke of anything." Regulus commented, moving to the den door.

"But somehow we learned so much." Sirius gave Regulus a tight smile. Once the door was open, the elder brother did all but run out of the house.

"What did he want?" Regulus had stepped out of the room, his eyes had been on Sirius but now moved to his right to see Narcissa standing with her arms folded.

"Just to check up on his younger brother."

**1st AUGUST, 1981**

Hermione rushed through the large field, giggling incessantly as she ran from her grandfather. Her little feet looked as if she wasn't even touching the ground as her arms spread out and she zig-zagged from left to right.

Orion laughed as he jogged behind her. "I will catch you! I will catch you!" He repeated over and over, trying to make sure not to exert himself.

Regulus stood, smiling as he watched the scene in front of him. The Dark Lord had been particular quiet the last few weeks. Regulus had a sinking suspicion it was due to his focus on a task that Regulus had not personally been informed of. He knew the task had something to do with the prophecy, and he had tried to find a little information out, but short of volunteering to partake in it there was nothing really Regulus could find out.

Besides, Severus was losing his damn mind, Barty Crouch Junior was flittering around the Dark Lord, deeming himself the one true follower, Bellatrix had completely gone round the bend and was basically throwing herself at their Lord, and Lucius was surprisingly keeping his head low as well; there really wasn't much room for Regulus to be raising red flags. The Order, that haunted the Dark Lord so well, had become stronger and their information was better than ever before. The Death Eaters were almost frightful to carry out deeds to some of the smaller tasks (tasks Regulus was aware of) because the Order always seemed to be a step or two ahead of them.

No one was aware of Sirius' trip to the House of Black besides Narcissa who had guffawed, actually guffawed, in Regulus' face when he asked her not to say anything to Lucius. She gave him a look that simply asked if he thought she was stupid and then laughed all the way back down the hall. He knew, she knew, that he was the secret informant. No one else would suspect him. Sure he was not first command of this task by the Dark Lord, but he had been first command on several others. He was one of the Dark Lord's right hand men. He had _worked _to gain entry to the inner circle and had a few deaths on his wand. Not as many as some, but certainly nothing to shrug off. At least he had all of this before Hermione. Ok, fine, a few things fell with-in the first few months of having Hermione, but things had changed.

The Dark Lord still sought him and Lucius out, and that was enough to squash any accusations that might arise.

Regulus went to move towards his father and Hermione when suddenly his left arm felt a sharp sting. He froze, lifting his sleeve to see the Dark Mark lit in a fowl green color.

"Father!" Regulus looked up, "FATHER!"

Both Orion and Hermione froze, turning to stare at the lone man in the field.

"Daddy!" Hermione screeched, running as fast as she could towards him. Orion simply stared, reading the look he had seen many times before. He nodded his head slowly prior to jogging over to Regulus.

"My little 'Mione. I need to go to work."

"But play all day!" Hermione's mouth went into a frown. The toddler was right at the cusp of her second birthday, but blessed Merlin she was a bright child. Words were coming so easily to her.

"I know, but it's important. You can go home with Papa and play there." Regulus had tightened security with Hermione and Draco over the last several months.

"Surely we can play here for a little bit." Orion stated, gently taking Hermione from his son.

"I think it would be best to head home. I'm sure you're both hungry." Regulus smiled at Hermione, gently pushing some hair behind her ear. "Right, 'Mione, you're hungry?" Orion and Hermione shared a look at Regulus that made him want to burst out laughing. "Father, please? I need to go."

"We'll head home. Be safe." Orion nodded his head and gave a whistle. Kreacher appeared suddenly. Hermione had only been apparated once, when she was weeks old, anytime they needed to travel fast, Regulus had asked for the elf's magic as their traveling was not as intense as apparition.

Regulus waited until they disappeared and then apparated to the Dark Lord.

He stood outside the doors, staring at Lucius who looked as if to be waiting. He gave a slight shake of his head, indicating that he was unaware of the reasoning of being summoned as well.

Regulus turned and opened the heavy door and walked into the massive almost empty room. Lucius walked behind him, both watching their lord pace behind the grand chair that sat to the back.

"My lord, we were summoned." Lucius spoke out, moving to walk alongside Regulus.

"Yes, yes I did summon you two." Voldemort sighed. "Leave." He commanded to the other occupants of the room. Regulus looked to see Barty Jr. and Bellatrix remain. "All of you. Leave."

"But master—"

"Do you disobey me, Bellatrix?" Voldemort froze in his movements, his dark eyes filling with blackness as he looked at the young woman.

"Of course not, my liege." Bellatrix bowed her head low before moving as quickly as she could out of the room. Barty followed closely, but made a point to glare at both Regulus and Lucius on his way out.

"I apologize my dear friends, Barty and Bellatrix have become quite protective you see." Voldemort moved back around his chair, sitting gracefully.

Both Regulus and Lucius walked so that they were in front of him before falling to one knee at his feet.

"Is there something we did that would merit such protection, my lord?" Lucius asked, head bowed.

"No, no, of course not." Voldemort shook his head. "I think it is just their eagerness. You two should remember what it was like in the beginning." He chuckled. "Eagerness is lost after a few battles have been won. That is when I know I can trust my friends."

"We live to serve you, my lord." Regulus stated, his head moving to meet his lord's eyes. "What can we do to serve you now?"

"Regulus, Lucius, I was mistaken in not allowing you to help in this mission for power." Voldemort shook his head. "Severus, he is strong and willing, but I do not know if he has the ability to go through with my wishes."

"May we ask what the task is?" Lucius asked, he too was now looking at their lord.

"As you know I have targeted the Potter's as the ones who the prophecy mentions. Their son must die." Voldemort's mouth was twisted. "I need information, where they will be, who they are hiding with, what Dumbledore is planning. I want you two to gather information."

"Of course, my lord." Regulus stated. Lucius bowed his head in agreeance.

"My two eager followers will cause too much damage, and I fear Severus has some unresolved issues. I will know of these issues by tomorrow night, and hopefully he does not disappoint. But I want to make sure, in case there is an issue, I have a backup."

"You can count on us."

"I want to see you both back here by tomorrow night with news." Voldemort waved his hand.

"Yes, my lord." The two said in unison, before standing up and walking out of the room.

Once they were out of the room they gave each other a look and with-in minutes they stood in the foyer of the Malfoy Mansion.

"Do we have spies?" Regulus asked right away, following Lucius into the den, where he knew his old friend was going to pour a large fire-whiskey.

"Yes, several. I will send for their information and notes. Merlin help us that they have something."

"I wonder what would be Severus' dilemma." Regulus took the glass offered to him and moved to sit in front of the empty fire place.

"Potter's wife." Lucius sighed, moving to gracefully slip into his large leather chair next to the mantle.

"Lily? He doesn't still have a crush on her? That was a grade school affair." Regulus could feel his eyes bulge ever so slightly. Severus was only a year older then him at Hogwarts, exactly the same as Sirius, and Lucius had been three years ahead of Regulus. Everyone knew of Severus' crush on Lily, it was epic, and most importantly unrequited.

"He calls it love." Lucius lifted his glass and did a mock cheer to Regulus.

Both men took a swig from their cups, their eyes and thoughts averted to the room around them

"Where is Cissy?" Regulus looked towards the foyer before focusing on Lucius.

"I have to assume your parents to be perfectly honest." The older man shrugged ever so slightly. "She has been a bit closed off the last few weeks; ever since Severus came over for dinner, a ghost of his former self."

"She did mention how the pressure was getting to our old friend. I guess I know why, now." Regulus tilted his head, taking a large gulp of the amber drink.

Silence moved around them and for a few minutes they could hear the buzz of the house elves working through the halls and the basement.

"Do you feel differently about our loyalties now that you have Hermione?" Regulus looked at Lucius, almost startled. He noted that the older man was avoiding contact.

"What do you mean?" He was not yet ready to trust Lucius with any information. He knew that Narcissa was well aware of the change in him, but she loved Hermione too much to say anything against him.

"Maybe, as a father, you are not on the right side." His dear friend's voice had turned to all but a whisper on the last few words. His grey/blue eyes were now off in space, staring at nothing Regulus could pin-point.

"I have come to love Hermione as my most precious commodity. I fear that if I ever had to make a choice, I have no doubt in my mind that I would choose her."

There was a long silence following Regulus' statement.

"She's Ophelia's isn't she? I would have never guessed when you first took her, but she looks like her. At least I think she does, I'm not as observant as some in that sense. And I must state I do not believe our lord to be observant with such details either." Lucius finally made eye contact with Regulus.

"Ophelia came to me and begged me to raise her only child, all she had left of herself and John, because she had gone against our lord. She feared that he would have no mercy for her daughter. I made an unbreakable vow with Ophelia's dying mother mere weeks after receiving Hermione, after Ophelia had disappeared. And then I filed both muggle and magical papers to insure that Hermione would be mine and raised with and by the Noble House of Black. I did all of this because Ophelia asked me and trusted me as a person. I had never felt such a testimony to myself than I had in that moment." Regulus shook his head. "Hermione is the only thing I feel I've done right in the last ten years of my life."

"You're young, brother." Lucius stated. He took a sip of his drink, allowing himself to relax in his chair. "I wish Draco made me feel that way. I look at him and I feel distain on myself for giving him such a legacy of war and battle."

Regulus refused comment, fully aware that Narcissa was filled with disdain for her husband as of current because of the war raging around them.

"Draco is a strong boy who is going to look up to me, and I don't know what I will be able to give him or teach him. I use to know my place, but I watch you with Hermione and well, I don't know."

Regulus shook his head before slamming down the rest of his drink. He had no idea that he had impacted Lucius as the older man claimed he had. Honestly, Lucius had always been such a driving force to Regulus towards power and prestige. Lucius had been the last in a long line of purebloods and had held his head very high in that honor. And yes, Narcissa, Regulus, and Sirius were all last in the long line of purebloods, however they had not felt the honor of passing on or even admiring the prestige that came with that knowledge. Hermione was not of Black blood, she would only pass the name on.

"I cannot tell you why or how Hermione has charmed me as she has, but she seems to be the only light I have in this life right now." Regulus placed his cup on the mantle.

"What if there is no light in me?"

"Lucius, what brings all this talk about?"

"Narcissa found out she was pregnant again a few weeks ago. However she suffered a miscarriage two days ago." Lucius shook his head. "She blamed me for losing the child because we fought, nothing physical, just verbal. But she thinks the strain of our relationship is what caused her to lose this child. Honestly, the moment she found out she was pregnant with Draco she made sure to never be around me, maybe there is no light in me and I brought on this war upon myself."

Regulus looked at Lucius, then at his empty glass, and then at the ceiling. He had not yet had enough whiskey in his system for this deep of a conversation. He was also impressed that Narcissa had kept such a secret from him. They had become tight confidants with each other over the last year and half.

"I should send word to our spies. I do hope Severus can pull this whole thing off, though. I would hate to have to sit through his punishment."

Regulus nodded. "It's getting harder to sit through the punishments."

Lucius took a sip of his drink and sighed. "My, my, how times have changed."

**25th SEPTEMBER, 1981**

"Daddy!" Hermione rushed to Regulus, her arms out and her curly hair wild behind her.

"My little star! How bright you shine!" Regulus grabbed her, spinning once with her tightly to him. "I've missed you so much!"

"We explained how important this business trip was." His mother stated; her tone stern. "She missed you very much."

"Yes," Regulus looked at his mother as Hermione shoved her face into his neck. "I was not particularly happy with my trip, but we at least accomplished what we had to accomplish."

His mother gave him a long look before moving out of the study. He rolled his eyes, listening as Hermione's breaths became even.

"Did she sleep?" He asked his father, who was sitting in his chair.

"Not very well. I think she was having bad dreams. Your mother gave her an elixir night before last." Orion gave his son a once over. "I think we should begin teaching her occlumency."

"She's barely two. She won't understand." Regulus couldn't help but wrap his arms a little tighter. "You began teaching Sirius and I at eight, that's fine."

"She's smart."

"I don't care how smart she is, she's a baby and that whole process is grueling."

"What if that… that man tries to do something?"

"He won't."

"You can't guarantee that." Orion shook his head. "You think we don't know things, or hear things, but we do. And I know the house is safe, but outside is not."

Regulus sighed. "He's not coming after Hermione, dad. He has bigger problems."

"But you don't know what he is capable of something does not go his way."

"She is not being taught occlumency until she's at least eight. I forbid it. She's bright and I have no concerns that she won't become the brightest of her year, however, over my dead body." Regulus' grip tightened over Hermione. "I'm putting her to bed."

Orion stared at Regulus for a hard second before bringing up his newspaper and holding it up to read. Regulus turned and started walking out of the study.

"Oh, look," he paused, listening to his father. "Five dead. The dark mark hanging high in the sky."

Regulus did not turn around; he took a deep breath and moved out of the study.

He moved swiftly to the stairs and through the right corridor to his old playroom that had been connected to his bedroom. He opened the door, making sure Hermione was secured, and stepped into the converted room.

There was a stark difference to this room than the rest of the Noble House of Black. Regulus had changed it through the years, the most recent before Hermione had been a study/den of his own. A desk, writing materials, a board, posters, books littering the corners. But that had been a long time ago. The room was now painted a bright white, except for the far wall, with the window, which was a light green color that somehow had a sparkle to it. The window was currently covered with a thin white curtain, with two white built in book shelves on either side. The window seat, that he had once used to keep trophies and medals from his Keeper days at Hogwarts, now had a green plush seating with darker green pillows scattered over it. Toys were now scattered and littering the corners and the floor, the books now stacked high in the shelves.

He walked over to the bed that lay against the left wall. The sheets had been untucked and the pillows fluffed, waiting for their mistress to enter dream land.

Regulus smirked as he saw Hermione's favorite stuffed animal, a bright green frog, tucked next to her pillow. Kreacher must have brought it from downstairs when he heard Regulus leave the study.

He gently laid Hermione down, his hand pushing the little bit of hair from her face as she instantly balled up into her bed. He leaned down kissing her forehead, pulling the covers over her tiny body.

As he stood up, his eyes swept the room once more. He for sure thought his mother would have gone with the dark woods and dark greens, but no, lightness spilled across the bedroom making it feel warmer, inviting.

"Master." Regulus turned to see Kreacher standing at his feet, his voice barely a whisper. "Master blood traitor is here to see you."

Regulus let his shoulders and head drop. What now?

He moved quietly out of Hermione's room and practically flew to the study. He was once again greeted by his father and now Sirius.

"What?" He barely glanced at Orion who was still sitting in his chair, his thumb flipping to the next page of the prophet, seemingly ignoring their guest and the arrival of his youngest.

"No hello? No nice to see you? Brother? No hug?" Sirius outstretched his arms, a smirk dancing across his lips. Regulus' eyes narrowed instantly. "The Potters went into hiding."

"So?"

"I just wanted to see if there was news on anything." Sirius crossed his arms. "They're my best friends, Harry is my godson."

"Sirius, I am not going to tell you anything." Regulus resisted the urge to stomp his foot.

Both men turned their heads as the click of the top latch sounded and the room vibrated slightly under their feet. They looked at the lock before moving to look at Orion.

"No fighting." He flipped another page.

Regulus took a deep breath, allowing his head to fall back so that he may stare at the ceiling. All he wanted to do was tuck his child in and then go to sleep. What the actual fuck? He straightened his head and looked at Sirius.

"To be perfectly honest, I barely have any information on this particular mission. The Dark Lord entrusted Severus and some other unknown death eater to do his bidding. Lucius and I were only privved to a little bit and then apparently Severus did something that restored the Dark lord's faith in him, and then that was it. I think the Dark Lord is trying to figure out Severus and this other lowly death eater's loyalty. Lucius and I do not need to be tested." Regulus folded his arms to mimic Sirius.

"A lowly death eater? My, my, Voldemort is really letting all the clowns join his circus." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Do not refer to the Dark Lord like that." Regulus snapped, causing both Sirius and Orion to look at him. He stood a little straighter.

"Ok then, looks like the Dark Lord is letting any old wizard join the _dark _cause."

"Sirius, I do not know what you want from me. I cannot tell you why Lucius and I have not been involved, but we haven't complained. I mean at this point you're risking all of our lives by showing up here."

"I'm worried for my friends." Sirius stated. He moved to sit on the couch.

"Yes, well, I am not openly fighting for the Order, so showing up here is a murder suicide gone awry."

"I don't know where they are, so I'm just a little frustrated." Sirius shook his head. "I didn't know where to go."

"And you thought coming here was the answer? I'm a Death Eater and you're fighting on the Order! And how the hell do you not know where they are!"

"I'm not their secret keeper. We chose another, for extra safety precautions."

Regulus stared at him. "Well that was mental of you lot. I feel Lily has more sense than to trust another person more than you?"

"We spoke about it."

"And that was your conclusion?" Regulus shook his head. "I'm sorry that I do not have much to tell you, brother. Honestly I've been trying to keep my head low. Right now there are enough 'to the death' loyal followers and Lucius and I took a back seat to the commotion going on. The Dark Lord has been completely obsessed with the prophecy; he notices nothing but information and plotting concerning it. I want to keep my daughter safe."

A silence fell over them; Orion flipping the pages of the Prophet seemed to set the volume for what felt like hours.

"Do you know if he will strike soon?" Sirius mumbled out, leaning into the couch.

"I suppose, Sirius, he'll strike if he finds out their location." Regulus gave his brother a harsh look. "I do hope you have a lot of faith in whomever you chose to keep the Potter's secret. The Dark Lord can break a strong willed man; I can only imagine what he'd do to a weak one."

**31st OCTOBER, 1981**

"Draco, darling, stop it." Narcissa gave her sixteen month old son a hard stare. The tiny baby looked at her, looked at Hermione, whom he had been pulling on her hair, and then bursted into tears.

"He has a quite a pair of lungs, Cissy." Regulus commented as he walked into his father's study. He ignored the fact that there were toys literally everywhere, as well as the fact that both children were basically in charge of the study at this point in time.

"He's been tugging on her hair all day." Narcissa continued to give her son a hard stare as he screamed, one eye closed and one eye on his mother.

"Maybe he likes her."

"That's a horrible concept." Narcissa sighed and looked away from Draco who instantly stopped crying, moving back to tug on Hermione's braid.

"Yes, well," Regulus shrugged, moving to sit at the desk that sat in the far corner, away from the fire place. "When does Lucius get back from the Board meeting with Hogwarts?"

"I thought he'd be back for dinner, but I must be mistaken." Narcissa said, disinterested.

"It is rather late," the clock read eleven thirty. "Why are the children still up?"

"Your mother was fighting with your father and it was echoing quite a bit. They were awoken and then I brought them down here." Narcissa shrugged.

"What were they fighting about?" Regulus had pulled out a long book from a drawer in the desk. He opened it and began flipping through the pages.

"Your brother, apparently. I hear he's made a couple of appearances in the last few weeks."

God-dammit. Regulus looked up and was met with Narcissa's playful eyes. He almost had the good sense not to trust her with that look, but knew he was safe under her umbrella. Narcissa would gladly die for him, you know, short of it involving one of the children, and then he was up the creek alone.

"He has made an appearance or two, yes."

"I could only imagine why." Narcissa placed her elbow on her knee and then her chin on her fist. Her eyes were reading Regulus who had instantly raised his walls.

"Cissy, stop, its nothing."

"Mm-hmm." Narcissa rolled her eyes, but straightened herself upwards to watch the children.

There was a suddenly vibration across the house and a loud signal. Both Hermione and Draco froze, looking to their father and mother respectively.

"Who is that?" Narcissa stood up moving in front of the children.

The door suddenly flew open, Lucius looking half mad.

"Lucius! What's wrong?" Regulus stepped forward, directing Narcissa to step back herself.

"The Dark Lord is dead!" Lucius stared at his old friend, before crumbling to his knees. "He went to kill the Potter child, he found out where they were, Peter Pettigrew—"

"Wait, who?"

"Peter Pettigrew, their secret keeper, he was working for the Dark Lord." Regulus' breath hitched as the familiarity of the name hit him.

He stared at Lucius and then quickly turned to Narcissa, his mental walls completely down. She quickly nodded as Regulus apparated from the study.

His brain could only focus on one thing.

"Sirius!" His voice rang across the apartment his brother had rented almost a year prior. "Sirius!"

"What? WHAT!" Sirius walked into the living room, rubbing his eyes.

"Have you heard?"

"Have I heard what?"

"From Dumbledore? Do you not know?" Regulus moved through the apartment.

"From Dumble—Regulus what the hell are you doing?"

"Peter Pettigrew!" Regulus stood in front of his brother. Sirius' eyes went wide.

"How did you—"

"He was the nameless Death eater! He told the Dark Lord! He went to the Potters! The Dark Lord is dead!"

"He went to? What? No! NO!" Sirius shook his head. "James!"

A bright light filled the living room causing both brothers to freeze. The Bright light shifted to form that of a giant phoenix. It raised its giant head.

"The Potters have been murdered. We have Harry. Peter Pettigrew betrayed the Order." Dumbledore's voice echoed over the apartment. "Do not do anything without further orders."

And in a flash the phoenix was gone.

Sirius' mouth hung open. "I'm going to kill that rat."

"No!" Regulus grabbed Sirius' wrist.

"Let go, your lord did this!" Sirius snatched his wrist from Regulus' grasp.

"Sirius, you have to be rational! You're Harry's godfather; you need to get to Harry." Regulus grabbed at Sirius' wrist again.

"Why are you here?!" Sirius took a step away from his brother. "What are you even doing here?"

Regulus opened his mouth only to close it again. "I don't know. We heard the news that the Dark Lord had been vanquished, and I heard Peter's name, and I came here. I thought you had heard. I thought—"

"You thought I may be grieving." Sirius' shoulders slumped. "You came to protect me."

"I—" Regulus shook his head. "I don't know."

Sirius shook his head and moved towards the kitchen. He felt like falling to the ground and weeping, he felt like destroying every glass and plate in the cabinets, he felt like tearing his heart right out of his chest. He looked over to Regulus who stood confused in the middle of the living room.

He hadn't seen that love or protection from Regulus since Hogwarts. In all honesty, Sirius had been preparing to mourn his brother's death ever since he had joined the Dark Lord's ranks. Never, in one million years, did Sirius believe that Regulus would come home to him, with a child, and their ungrateful mother.

"Is he really defeated?" Sirius grabbed two glasses from a shelf, moving to pour himself and Regulus some whiskey.

"I don't know. I heard Peter's name and then I was here. Narcissa is with Hermione." He straightened his shoulders. "I didn't want you to find out and do something stupid."

"Oh, I'm still going after the rat." The older man made a face, shooting the whiskey without as much as a real swallow.

"Sirius, you need to think of the bigger picture." Regulus walked over to the counter. He took the glass in his hand, swirling the amber liquor.

"I am. I'm going to kill him."

"What about Harry?" Regulus took a sip, almost reveling in the warmth that stung his throat and chest. Sirius looked at him. "Does he have any family left?"

Regulus shook his head as Sirius glared at him.

"You know, had I known you had gone completely soft—"

"Oh, shut up. He is your god son. Trust me; I've been in a similar situation." Regulus looked at the back wall making a face. "It's loads of cakes and puddings." He shot back a large sip from the glass.

"How could he have done this? They were safe. We were working on plans." Sirius gave a heavy sigh. "They're too young to be gone."

"Meet with Dumbledore as soon as you can." Regulus finished his drink. "I just had to check on you."

"Because you love me," Sirius gave him a sad smirk as Regulus glared at him. "I never would have thought we would have gotten back to this level of brotherhood."

"Yes, well, times are surely changing."


	2. Chapter 2

**5th June, 1985 (5)**

Draco and Harry raced around the large Malfoy back yard. Regulus had kept an eye on them for most of the party, however at this point his eyes had been darting to the various other children that swarmed the grass.

It was Draco's fifth birthday and Narcissa had spared no expense. There were balloons, rides, fireworks that shot about three feet from the air at numerous times, two unicorns that were being petted and brushed by a handful of little girls, a baby dragon that was sleeping with one eye open in a secure enclosure, and the table of gifts that sat between two old majestic trees was almost toppling over.

It was weird, really, because Regulus knew there was a mix of different views currently talking as if there had never been a war; as if Regulus and Lucius had never been the dark lord's right hand men. Here, in this moment, dark followers, members of the order, ministry wizards and witches, all congregated across the vast Malfoy lawn in celebration of the Malfoy Heir.

"This party is quite lovely." Regulus shifted his upper body to look at Sirius who had come to stand next to him. "Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine either one becoming friends."

"They get thrown together a lot." Regulus shrugged. "I would imagine in another life it would not have been so simple for them. I can give you that." He smirked at his brother. "However the two boys and Hermione have become quite close in the last year or so."

"Yes, yes." Sirius took a long sip of his drink. "I still don't trust Lucius."

"Well, he doesn't like you much either."

"But I'm so likeable." Sirius gave Regulus a strong look. The younger brother rolled his eyes. "Harry wants to know if he can sleep over tonight. I think he's avoiding going back to that muggle prison."

"She is his biological aunt, Sirius. But of course, he is always welcomed. Dad loves when all the kids are together."

"He's having a blast." Both brothers turned to look at their father swinging Hermione around.

"I'm happy he came. Mother said her head was hurting and I thought it best not to push."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "She's a joy kill."

"Daddy!" Regulus looked over his shoulder to see Hermione racing towards him. He barely had enough time to turn his body and catch her, causing Sirius to put his arm out to balance him.

"My little star, I thought you'd be playing with everyone!" Regulus gave her a tight hug, enjoying the feel of her little arms hugging back. He thought he would calm down about her safety once the physical threat of the dark lord had been confirmed gone, but he found himself still worrying; all the time.

"Draco and Harry won't let me be pirates." Hermione pouted causing Regulus to chuckle.

"There are other children here, Hermione. You can go and play with Neville, or Pansy, or Theo?" Regulus' eyes darted across the lawn.

"But I want to play with Draco and Harry."

"But they're being prats." Sirius stated, earning a look from Orion and Regulus. "I'm just saying," Sirius put out his arms and Hermione moved to her uncle. "We can go and create lots more fun without them." He gave her a wide smile and turned towards where Neville and Pansy were trying to catch the fireworks.

"Never thought I would live to see this day," Orion said. He looked over to Regulus. "Narcissa has been holding it together quite well today."

"I think she's under a bit of a calming draught. Lucius said she was inconsolable a few nights ago. I have not spoken to her directly since last week." He shook his head, pointing over to an empty table.

The two men made their way over and sat down. Two chilled glasses of fresh ice tea appeared on the table, causing Regulus to smile.

"She thinks of everything." Orion smirked, taking a rather large gulp of tea.

"My heart does hurt for her. She wanted another baby so badly." Regulus kept Hermione in his line of sight, despite Sirius and Alice Longbottom hanging around the three children. "She asked if she could do a girls day with Hermione, I told her she never need to ask for something like that."

"Hermione needs positive female roles. I can only steer the topics of discussion with your mother for so long."

"Mother knows she cannot fill Hermione's head with narrow thoughts. I'll take her away from the house."

"Kreacher would hang himself if you took Hermione away from him." Orion gave his son an almost nasty look.

"He could come with me too." Regulus shot a toothy grin to his father who simply stared at him.

"REGULUS!" The men looked up to see Draco standing on a chair, in front of the table with all the presents. "IT'S PRESENT TIME!" The five year old shouted, waving them other.

"Well, that's one way." Orion mumbled as they head over to the table.

Draco drove into his present before all the guests had even made it to the table. Narcissa was smiling brightly behind him as wrapping paper and cards seemed to fly all around them.

Stuffed animals, books, puzzles, toys, brooms, and various knick knacks were unwrapped and littered the table and ground. Harry at some point had dove right in, helping Draco and putting toys that Draco deemed worthy to play with now next to him. Hermione was sneaking anything that remotely looked 'smart' next to her. With-in ten minutes of laughing, tearing, and giggles, there were two large piles next to Harry and Hermione, with items still scattered about.

Regulus went to start clapping when Sirius suddenly appeared next to Draco.

"The last and best present of all," he announced, causing Regulus and several other parents to freeze. Sirius was not known for common sense when it came to these types of things.

Draco looked at Sirius and then at the small box that was being held out. He smiled widely. "Thank you!" He stated, taking the box and delicately unwrapping the bright green paper.

The adults held their breath as Draco patiently tore the paper.

"He couldn't have done this with all the other presents?" Regulus heard Demetri Parkinson ask.

"It's animals." Draco looked at the box of tiny animal figures before looking at Sirius whose grin was almost twice his face.

"But are they?!" There was groan throughout the crowd. Sirius ignored them all and took the box, tossing the figures into the grass a good ten feet from them.

Regulus inwardly moaned as life size, animated, animals began to emerge from the tiny toys. His moan intensified as the gasps of the children in attendance whooshed across the crowd.

Son of a bitch.

"Mommy! It's a giraffe!" Neville Longbottom stated, moving towards the open field owned by the Malfoys, stopping as his mother grabbed the sleeve of his shirt.

"No worries, all the animals are harmless! The kids can go and pet them and play with them." Not one child waited for their parents' 'ok'.

There was a giraffe, a lion, an elephant, a hippopotamus, two penguins, a polar bear, three peacocks, a tiger, two pigs, a mother duck and about seven ducklings, two horses, and a rhino, all mulling around the lawn, unfazed by the fifteen or so tiny children rushing towards them.

"Narcissa is not going to be happy." Orion stated, looking at the crowd of parents who were all frozen to the ground, staring at Sirius who was laughing and clapping behind the children.

"Regulus," He looked over to see Lucius standing next to him. The tall Malfoy was staring at the scene in front of him. "My son is sitting on a hippopotamus." The younger Black brother looked to see Narcissa standing in a polite manner next to a hippopotamus with both Draco and Harry on top of the vast animal.

"Yes, I see."

"Your brother is no longer allowed at the manor." Lucius stated, politely, before walking towards his wife.

"I mean, he said they were completely harmless!" Regulus called after his friend. Orion scoffed.

"Daddy!" Both men turned to see Hermione riding the polar bear, which was meandering through the grass. "Can we keep him?!"

Regulus gave his daughter a forced smile.

Merlin forgive him, he was going to have to murder Sirius.

**25th October, 1986 (7)**

"Well, at least you didn't have to go far." Regulus looked over at Narcissa. He rolled his eyes at her comment, but turned back to the scene in the room in front of them.

His mother and father had gotten into a rather large argument; at least this is what Kreacher had told him when he walked into the house after, yet another, late night at work. He had gone upstairs to check on Hermione, only to find his seven year old missing.

He had apparated to Malfoy Manor in a hot panic, only to have Narcissa drag him up to Draco's room. His tiny daughter was snuggled close, forehead to forehead, with a snoring blonde.

"She floo-ed into the upstairs den," Narcissa mumbled; her hand waving towards the left of the hall. "I heard the bell and came upstairs. His door is always a little open, but it was completely closed when I got here. Found them like this."

Regulus sighed. "I'm so happy we taught them how to floo."

Just as Narcissa opened her mouth, they felt a slight push at their hips.

They looked down to see a very drowsy Harry Potter walking past them, into the bedroom, and then flopping himself on top of the other two children. The two adults watched as the three adjusted slightly until they were all comfortable.

"How often does this happen?" Regulus asked, looking at Narcissa.

"Master Black, mistress." Dobby stood directly behind them, his eyes glancing into the room. "Dobby has seen mistress Hermione and Master Harry Potter sneak into Master Draco's bedroom at least four times in the last few months. They usually wake up and sneak home in the early hours."

Narcissa did not hide the shock on her face. "And we never noticed? We never realized our children were not safely in their beds? Oh Merlin, we're horrible parents."

"Kreacher and Dobby keep track. We take turns watching Master Harry Potter. Kreacher and Dobby make sure the children are safe."

"Why didn't you or Kreacher tell us?" Regulus asked, more curious than anything else.

"The tiny masters and mistress asked us not too." Dobby's fingers wrung in and out.

"We're not mad, Dobby. Confused, but not mad," Narcissa assured the house elf.

"I guess they find comfort in each other." Regulus stated. He leaned against the door frame, watching the three sleep peacefully.

**31st July, 1987 (7)**

He had never really been in a muggle home before. Though he thought that maybe if it was muggle home not owned by the Dursley's, there was a chance he may have felt comfortable.

"I don't know why you're doing this to them." Regulus whispered to Sirius.

"I need to remind them that Harry is in their care for only a short time and he should feel welcomed for that short time." Sirius whispered back. "And this way they know that it's not just me looking out for Harry."

Sirius had begged Regulus to come with him to the Dursley's to have a birthday dinner for Harry. They had spent most of the afternoon watching Hermione and Harry play, while Dudley tried to join in, only to be pulled back by his father. It wasn't until Hermione marched over, grabbed the boy's hand, shot Vernon a sharp look, and then pulled the seven year old over to her and Harry.

Vernon had opened his mouth, but shut it almost instantly as he felt Regulus and Sirius eyes on him.

"It is lovely for you to join us." Petunia stated. Regulus ignored that it was through gritted teeth and she had looked neither him nor Sirius in the eye since their arrival; however there was a touch of an effort being made.

"Thank you for inviting us to celebrate with Harry before Sirius took him home."

After the death of Lily and James, it had been decided (against Sirius, Orion, Molly Weasley, Professor McGonagall, and Narcissa's complaints) that Harry spend six weeks with his biological aunt each year. Apparently there was ancient magic that would keep Harry safe until he was seventeen, however there had to be contact. Basically once Harry entered Hogwarts and the year was finished, he would spend the weeks leading up to his birthday with his mother's muggle relatives. Regulus, never a true fan of the things Dumbledore did, was convinced there was more to this whole thing than the older wizard led on.

"Sirius is taking me to London tomorrow." Harry announced a giant smile on his face.

"We're going to look for brooms. Practice flying." Sirius winked over to Harry.

"Can I go?" Dudley asked, his eyes getting large.

"Absolutely not!" Vernon gave his son a sharp look.

Regulus wasn't sure if it was because Dudley enjoyed the rough but exciting aura Sirius gave off, or if it was because he only had a short time with Harry, but the child had not turned up his nose to the idea of magic the way his parents had. Dudley and Harry always seemed to find friendly ground despite Dudley's parents' prejudices. .

"Can Dudley come to my birthday party in September? I turn eight." Hermione asked/announced. Even though Regulus figured she was asking him, her eyes had a glare across them towards Vernon.

"We will send an invitation closer to your birthday and I'm sure if Dudley and his parents do not have prior engagements they would be more than happy to attend, my star." Regulus gave her a look, but her eyes did not budge from the round man at the head of the table.

"I'm sure we would be happy to try and make your birthday." Petunia stated, albeit her tone was not comforting or agreeable.

"I want to go to Hermione's birthday!" Dudley announced. "I can go with Harry! I want to see magic!"

Sirius' lips curled into a smile. "I would be more than happy to take the tike to the birthday with Harry and myself. There would be plenty of adults and supervision."

"They're all going to be like you lot." Vernon grumbled, pointing his fork at Sirius.

"As we are from a very prominent wizarding family, it would be difficult to not be surrounded by our lot." Regulus quibbled politely.

"I would very much like it if Dudley came to my birthday." Hermione's eyes had not left Vernon.

"I think that is very nice of you, Hermione. Eat your food and stop looking at Mr. Dursley like that." Regulus did not lift his eyes from the plate of food he had started eating.

"You'll like our friends, Dudley." Harry spoke up. "Draco and Theo have toy dragons that breathe fire!"

Sirius and Regulus both groaned as Vernon's fork clattered to the table and he started to sputter.

"It's not real fire. It's not even hot. It doesn't burn." Sirius stated. He gave a look to Harry who shrugged.

"We will discuss this closer to her birthday, Dudley." Vernon stated through gritted teeth. "Enough. Eat."

All three children dropped their heads and began to shovel the food into their mouths. Sirius and Regulus were holding Vernon's look, which threatened to not only throw them out but forbid them access to the house ever again.

Regulus sighed and looked over to Petunia. The older woman was cutting into her food that was scattered across the plate. Her eyes were glazed over in deep thought. It seemed as if she had tuned out everything. Her jaw was set firm, her hands working robotically. He noted that if she didn't stop soon the food would be cut to microscopic proportions.

"I think he _should_ go." Her voice was monotone, but it cut through the silence so suddenly that all three children and Vernon had frozen. "He should go to Herminny's party."

"Hermione." Regulus stated, almost ashamed to interrupt her.

"I apologize," she looked at Regulus and nodded. "Dudley should—he will be in attendance at Hermione's birthday party."

"Petunia?" Vernon looked at his wife; his head was slightly tilted with his eyes wide.

"We can discuss this further, alone, after Harry has finished his birthday dinner and our guests have departed us." Petunia did not glance at her husband, but rather casted her eyes to the tiny pieces of food on her plate.

"Yes, I think we were planning on heading out after dinner. The children had quite a fulfilling day." Sirius cleared his throat, causing Regulus to look over at him. The older brother shrugged, clearly confused on the events that had just played out.

Regulus looked over to Dudley who was smiling widely into his plate.

If Regulus had to guess, the boy was too excited to eat.

**15th January, 1989 (9)**

"This is boring." Draco stated, crossing his arms as he leaned back in one of the vast dining chairs that lay on the outside perimeter of the grand ballroom.

"My dress robes are uncomfortable." Harry had been sitting up, playing with the collar of his robes which seemed to be trying to choke him.

"Raise your hand if you've seen any of our parents in the last half hour." Hermione asked, looking around as she tried to smooth down the frilly top of her green and golden dress.

They had been dragged to the Malfoy's annual ball. Sirius, Regulus, and Lucius had almost instantly disappeared as they all arrived. Narcissa had shown the children off for the first forty-five minutes, but after Draco started groaning any time they got close to new people, she had ushered them to go and find ways to entertain themselves.

"I still haven't gotten use to your teeth. Is Grandma-Black still in hot water with Regulus?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione.

The nine-year old smiled widely, her once slightly buck teeth (that may have been a smidgen too big for her mouth) were now perfectly straight and sized. Her grandmother had taken her to St. Mungo's earlier in the week and had them corrected/fixed. Any woman of the name Black had perfect teeth and posture, and since Hermione had mastered posture, all that was left were her teeth.

Regulus had been pissed when they got home. Pissed.

Apparently Walburga had done all of this without informing her son. They had had a row that echoed across the Black estate.

Hermione wasn't sure why, really; this was no different than Narcissa taking her to get her hair cut and straightened (which had only lasted two days). Nor was it any different than Orion taking her to buy a whole new wardrobe and throwing all her old clothes away. Her grandmother had just taken her to get something done.

"He's still not talking to her, if that's what you are asking. I love how nice they feel. No more chewing weirdly or looking goofy in pictures." Hermione was in love with her new smile.

"You look prettier." Draco said.

Harry nodded his head. "Much prettier."

Hermione opened her mouth but shut it in lieu of rolling her eyes. "I haven't seen Theo or Pansy? And Neville has been dragged around by his grandmother for almost the whole night."

"Theo is with his uncle in Scotland and Pansy has been at the chocolate fountain with Dean Thomas. Their dads work in the same office." Draco nodded over to the gigantic food table that was all the way to the back of the ballroom.

"I think it is good we'll have friends before Hogwarts." Both boys looked over, again, at Hermione.

"You fight with Pansy. A lot." Harry stated. "Over stupid stuff."

"You and Draco fight over stupid stuff all the time." Hermione scoffed.

"We do not." The blonde haired boy said, shaking his head. "I hope we're all in the same house."

"Sirius doesn't think I'll go into Slytherin." Harry said.

"Both your parents were in Gryffindor." Draco nodded. "So maybe not, father said that you usually follow your parents' house lineage. I have no doubt that I won't end up in Slytherin."

"Me too," Hermione said. She gave Harry a small smile upon seeing his shoulders dropped. "Don't worry about it. We're still going to be friends. We can hang out in the library to do school work after classes." The boys groaned. "You don't get ahead by sitting on your behind."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You know we're all pretty smart. We only made Mrs. Longbottom cry once last week while she was teaching us."

Hermione shook her head while Harry laughed. "That was a good class."

"I don't think she was crying because we're not smart, Draco. I think she was crying because you and Harry set off fire crackers."

"Good class." Harry repeated wincing as Hermione's hand came in contact with his upper arm.

She was about to say something when the image of her father escorting her grandmother out of the ball room caught her eye.

"What's going on with them?" Draco asked, leaning forward in his seat.

Hermione shrugged, her feet moving to follow them. She registered both Harry and Draco calling out to her, but she continued to move.

The air in the hallway was much cooler than the ballroom. She knew the Malfoy estate as well as she knew the House of Black. They were currently to the far left side of the house. The hallway they had found themselves in led to mostly empty rooms and corridors the house elves used.

She could hear her father's angry voice just around the corner that led to Dobby and Mipsy's 'room'. She walked delicately forward. It was the first time her father had even acknowledged her grandmother in the last six days.

"How dare you tell everyone that there is no other option than for her to be in Slytherin? I told you that I would not allow that mindset around her." Regulus had placed a decent amount of space between him and his mother.

"What other option would she have, Regulus?" Walburga rolled her eyes. "She's a Black."

"Don't even get me started on that, I'm still mad you went behind my back."

"Honestly." She stated. "I don't care that she may not be my blood grandchild, but in name and presentation she is a Black. I don't know what type of lineage she has, but her teeth had to be fixed."

"You are so narrowed minded!" Regulus snapped. He shook his head. "She needs to make decisions by herself, and she is not yet old enough."

"You're the one that wants to keep her in the dark. I'm trying to bring her up as a proper lady of this name." Walburga took a step towards him. "You and Sirius wanted to take in these orphans and now I have to clean it all up."

Hermione froze from her bend around the corridor. Orphan? She knew Sirius had adopted Harry when he was little, but Sirius was his god father, almost a brother to James Potter. And she, well, she was a Black. Her father was Regulus Arcturus Black. How could her own grandmother call her an orphan? How could she call Harry an orphan?

"Don't you dare, don't you _dare_." Regulus pointed his finger in his mother's face. "How could you even breathe such venom to Hermione or Harry?"

"It is certainly not, venom, Regulus. I'm not calling them an untrue or even false name. They were orphans. Harry at least knows his mother and father have passed. You are the one keeping such secrets from Hermione. You cannot get angry at me for trying to pass her off as member of this family."

Hermione took a small step back as her grandmother rushed out from the corridor and straight to the left, away from her son and the ballroom. She heard her father let out a muffle scream and his hand hit the wall, she hid around.

"Kreacher," she breathed, not even flinching as the house elf appeared besides her. "I want to go home."

**15th January, 1989 (9)**

Regulus opened the door to his daughter's room. He had been alerted by Draco and Harry that Hermione had rushed off after him and his mother and had never returned to the party. He hoped that she had not heard anything, but by the look of extreme disappointment on Kreacher's face, all hope had vanished.

His eyes landed on the tiny body that was wrapped up in blankets in the middle of the vast queen bed.

"Star?" His voice sounded foreign to his own ears. "Draco and Harry were very worried about you."

"I went to the library, where the family tree hangs." Her voice was soaked in tears. "I never noticed anything before really. Draco has a solid, thick line from Lucius and Narcissa. Harry has a dotted line from Sirius. I never noticed the dotted lines from you to me. Maybe I didn't want too." A sob escaped her throat. Regulus felt his heart break. "I'm not your daughter."

Regulus took two large steps. He sat on her bed, dragging her up and into his arms. He felt tears sting his eyes as he cradled her close to him.

"You are my daughter. You mean more to me than anything in this world. Blood or no blood, you are my child." He felt his voice break and he felt the shaking of her cries. "I'm so sorry my little star. I should have told you."

"I don't look like you, or grandmother, or papa, or Cissa. I look nothing like Draco." Hermione stated. "I should have known."

"My friend, Ophelia, asked me to take care of you when you were only a few weeks old. It was during the time of the war. She did not think she would survive." Regulus had only told Hermione so much of the war and his involvement. But she knew it had been a difficult time for everyone. "I did know your father, but it was only in passing. He died before you were born, before your mother even knew she was with child." He felt the words spilling from his lips. "Your mother loved you so much and she said I was the only one who could be trusted with her most precious possession. I have never regretted one day with you, Hermione. I went through every channel to make sure that in the magical world, as well as the muggle world, you would be legally and magically be my daughter. I'm so sorry you over heard all of that nonsense."

"Is my mother even really dead?" He closed his eyes. She had been told since little that her mother had passed away during the war. That he had been heart broken when he found out the news. Yet this was just an example of how he had lost his daughter's trust.

"Yes, my star, I did not lie about that. She was murdered by the dark lord's men."

"Do I look like her?"

"You do. You look exactly like her."

Several minutes passed and Regulus held Hermione close to him. He felt a slight relief as her sobs subsided.

"Do you love me?" Her voice drifted across the silence and Regulus felt his tears overwhelm him.

He spent the rest of the night swearing that he never loved anything more nor would he ever love anything more for as long as he lived.

**March 21st, 1989 (9)**

Narcissa sat in the living room of the little cottage her cousin was currently occupying. He had moved Hermione and himself out of his parents' home the morning after the Malfoy Annual Ball. The cottage was several miles from both the Malfoy Estate and the House of Black. It was white, with dark green trims, and a large bay window. A fence surrounded the property, enclosing about two large shady trees and several white rose bushes. There were three large bedrooms upstairs, a vast kitchen, living room, and study/den occupied the first floor, and even a small elf quarter, as Orion had directed Kreacher to stay with Regulus and Hermione for the time being.

Of course that could have been because of the massive breakdown Kreacher had when discovering his master and tiny mistress' things had been moved in the early wakes of morning, but Narcissa figured that was beside the point.

Mostly she was upset that Dobby was currently helping to serve the House of Black. She had a special fondness for the elf that seemed to like Draco and Harry so much.

"The children are ok; they're playing in the field with Harry's new broom." Regulus stated, walking in from the kitchen. "Thank you for bringing them over."

"I mean, you took Hermione from her home where she had easy access to everything and everyone she loved." Narcissa gave him a look. "It seemed only right to bring the boys over."

"I didn't want her near that woman." Regulus stated calmly. "You act as if I have banned her from going anywhere. The fireplace is more than equipped for her to go from here to you or Sirius. And my father has open access whenever he wants; as does Kreacher."

"I understand, Reggie, I'm just, it's a new environment to get use too. She grew up in the house of Black." Narcissa had been so busy with a few of her projects with-in the ministry of Magic that she honestly had barely enough time to see Draco. It was killing her. So not being able to see Hermione as often as she would have like was doing nothing to help. "How is she doing?"

"I mean, she's warming back up to me. She really pulled away. But we talk more openly about everything now. And she's coming to terms with the fact she's half muggle and half Gryffindor and that I'm a liar."

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "You aren't technically a liar. There was a lot happening and we all had to make choices. Draco doesn't know that I've had three miscarriages, despite being a fucking witch." She huffed, causing Regulus to let out a deep sigh. "They will be starting Hogwarts in a year and a half. And all I keep thinking about is what are they going to learn, about the war, about us. It's hard being a parent."

"Well, I decided that no matter what she asks, I will tell her the truth." Regulus leaned back into his chair.

"That could get dangerous, fast."

"Not as dangerous as losing her completely. Sirius said that mother thinks that it was all for the best. Now Hermione knows the truth and can completely throw herself into the correct mindset."

"Walburga cannot still be set on this idea that purebloods are better than everyone else." Narcissa stated.

"She can and she is. Hermione wasn't sure about how she felt about her dear old grandmother after I had that talk with her." Regulus shook his head.

"Is that why Draco and Harry have been so distant with her as well?" She nodded her head. "It must be. Those three are peas in a pod."

"It could have been different. Draco could have been turning his nose up to both Harry and Hermione as they are half-bloods."

"This is true." Narcissa stated, though her tone solemn. "In a different life I think I may have promoted it too, just to keep up with Lucius."

"He seems to have given up the old ways."

"Not to the extent of you or myself, but he's not on the same line as Walburga either."

"So he's just hoping everything runs a smooth course." Regulus nodded.

Narcissa shrugged. "I don't know. But the farther we get away from the mind set we should separate each other, the less of a threat for another war."

"Mom, we're hungry." Draco marched in from the front door of the cottage, leading into the living room.

Harry and Hermione followed behind him. All three looked a little worn for wear.

"You three look like you waged battle." Regulus stated; a small smile lit his lips as Hermione moved to sit next to him on the couch, her head instantly hitting his arm in exhaustion.

Harry went and plopped down on the foot stool that was next to Narcissa. "We were racing, to see who was faster than the broom."

"None of you," Narcissa stated, ruffling Harry's hair. "What do you guys want to eat?"

"Shepherd's pie," Draco said. Regulus and Narcissa looked at him. "We were running really fast!"

"Kreacher will cook for tiny masters and mistress!" Regulus rolled his eyes as the house elf shouted from the kitchen, the sounds of pots and pans echoing.

"Daddy?" Regulus felt his heart skip a beat. She had only recently begun calling him daddy again, and every time she said it he felt a weight being lifted. "Can we go to Sirius' next week? Neville is going over there."

"Sure, I'll get the details from Alice and Sirius." He gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

A silence took over the living room as lunch was being prepared, and the children seemed to calm down from racing and the general play time outside.

Narcissa leaned back into her chair, giving a smile to Hermione who seemed to be dozing. Harry was staring into space, as Draco leaned on the arm of his mother's chair. His face scrunched up.

"So, if Harry and Hermione both get into Gryffindor can I ask to go into Gryffindor?"

Regulus felt his body tense by the question; the name of Black and Malfoy heirs as a Gryffindors? He wandered briefly if Lucius was feeling the effects of an unknown aneurism.

"Uh," Narcissa looked at her son as if she hadn't seen him in days.

"I'm brave and smart, too!" Draco argued.

"Darling, I, uh," Narcissa looked at Regulus.

"Is it bad to be in Gryffindor?" Hermione asked, suddenly alert.

"Sirius and my dad were in Gryffindor." Harry piped up, looking at his 'aunt'.

"It's not bad to be in any house at Hogwarts. They each have special qualities. And that is not to say that a student can't share different qualities from each house. Just because a student likes reading, does not simply put them into Ravenclaw and exclude them from the other houses." Regulus cleared his throat. "We would be very proud to see any of you go into Slytherin or Gryffindor or Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff."

This was said despite the fact that any of them (Sirius, Narcissa, and Regulus) would definitely have to question a lot if any of their children were destined for Hufflepuff.

"Neville said that Slytherins are bad." Harry stated, causing the other two children to look at Regulus.

Well, of course he bloody did. Regulus sighed. "Slytherin has somewhat of a reputation; this is because some wizards and witches believe that Slytherin is better than all the other houses for specific reasons. He who shall not be named used the name of Slytherin as a tool to try and obtain power and fear, and that was wrong. But that doesn't mean anyone who gets into Slytherin is bad. None of you are bad."

"No matter what house any of you three end up in, remember that you were friends before Hogwarts and you'll be friends long after. Always stand with each other." Narcissa gave Draco's arm a squeeze.

"Lunch is ready!" Kreacher walked into the living room. His ears fell at the sight of the three children's solemn faces. His eyes immediately went to Regulus. "What did master say now?!"

Regulus' eyes went wide.

Merlin's Beard.

**November 11th, 1989 (10)**

Hermione sat on the long side of the kitchen table in the House of Black. Draco had been lounging in the comfy chair that sat at the end of the table, while Harry sat at the other end.

All three children were staring at their barely eaten plates of dinner.

It had been a long and tiring day, as Walburga Black's funeral seemed to almost have never been ending. At least that's how the three children had felt. Truth be told (according to Remus) the ceremony was not that long for a funeral.

There must have been at least two hundred wizards and witches in attendance for Walburga Black's funeral. In which case the children had been poked and prodded with both fake and sincere apologies. Regulus and Sirius had commented they had no clue that their mother had meant something to so many people.

Though, Sirius reasoned, most of them were probably in attendance to confirm that she was in fact dead.

"You think they forgot we were in here?" Draco asked, pushing a carrot to the very edge of the plate.

"There was like fifty people in the den. I think they're just busy trying to keep them occupied. Has grandfather even come downstairs?" Harry looked at Hermione.

The girl shook her head; her bushy hair had been tamed into two French braids, little white flowers woven into the strangled curls.

"He went straight up after the funeral and hasn't been down. Kreacher was up there with him. I think he's in his room now, though." Hermione shifted so she was facing Draco. "I haven't seen your dad all day."

Draco rolled his eyes and shrugged. "I never know where he is anymore. Mother is always mad at him, and she won't tell me why."

"He might have had a meeting." Harry offered.

Draco scoffed, "With who? The entire magical community has been at grandmother's funeral all day."

"You don't think he's doing something bad though, right?" Hermione's eyes widened slightly.

"I don't know. I hope not. He's just been distancing himself from mother. He spent a few weeks at the cottage."

"I didn't know he had gone all the way to Paris?" Harry gave a look to Draco. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, I mean, mother was still here. And honestly with Regulus and Sirius I don't really feel it's a big deal if he's not around."

"Draco." Hermione scolded.

"It's the truth." He shrugged. "You're going to tell me you haven't noticed that he's been around less and less? It used to be all of them hanging out and stuff with us, and now it's like, whoever's turn it is gets stuck with us."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other for a split second.

It was true. Over the last year or so, Sirius and Regulus had both been promoted and had taken on additional responsibilities at their jobs at the Ministry of Magic. Narcissa had become the head of two different witching organizations and was spending the majority of her time with them. Orion and Remus were usually around, so when they weren't at the Longbottom's for lessons, they were generally with at least one of the adults. In the last month it had been either Orion or Remus.

The only silver lining was that they were at least always together.

"How are you lot holding up?" The three looked up to see Remus Lupin enter the kitchen. He was holding a tray filled with empty glasses. He gave them a small smile.

It was only recently he had been around as much as he had. Of course Remus attended every birthday and every Christmas, but it was usually for just a few moments before disappearing. Over the last few months, however, he was now living with Sirius and Harry, was always around, and had even started helping teach with Professor Longbottom for their home schooling.

"I mean, we're here," Harry state, gesturing towards the kitchen.

"Yes, I see that." Remus chuckled. "People are starting to head out, so it'll give you three a bit of space back into the house."

"Did grandfather come down?" Hermione asked.

"No, not that I saw." He began to place the glasses into the sink.

"Did you see my dad?" Draco leaned forward on the table, his chin resting on his fists.

The three watched as Remus hesitated slightly, almost dropping the glass into the metal basin. He looked over his shoulder to Draco, his eyes moving swiftly to Hermione, then Harry.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I have not seen your father at all today." His eyes locked up with the silvery grey of the nine-year old boy in front of him. "I know he's been very busy with some ministry work, so I'm sure it was difficult for him to pull himself away."

Draco stared at his 'uncle'. "Even for a funeral?"

Remus flinched slightly, that Malfoy snark was a notorious inheritance. He sighed deeply and turned back to the sink. "Sometimes adults do things that not even other adults can understand."

"He's never around anymore." Draco's voice was low. Hermione frowned and got up to move closer to Draco. Harry took the sugar bowl and brought it near Draco. He sat down and poured the contents onto the table. Using his pointer finger he started moving the sugar around until it started forming shapes and animals by itself in front of the three children.

Remus had turned to look back at Draco.

"You know, I want to spend a day in London next week. How about I ask your mom if you can come with me?" Remus gave Draco a smile. "It'll just be you and I."

It was a rare, rare occasion when it wasn't all three or at least two of the group that were taken on day trips, or really any trip to be honest. So the prospect of being the only one was sometimes a bit of treat; and all three knew it.

"Really?" Draco perked up.

"Yes, just us two. I have to go to the Library and I was planning on going to a few muggle shops, so I hope you won't get bored, but we would have plenty of time to spend together and talk and learn new things." Remus gave him a bright smile. "I will have Regulus and Sirius help me convince your mom if she even thinks about saying no."

"I think that would be awesome!" Draco jumped up. "Can we ask her now?!"

"Maybe we should wait until all our guests have left. And then we'll bring it up." Remus walked over and mussed Draco's hair.

"Thank you!" Draco smiled and rushed out of the kitchen.

"He's going to stand with Aunt Narcissa until everyone has left." Harry stated.

"Probably," Hermione agreed. She leaned back into her seat before looking at Remus who had moved back to the sink. "You think Cissa will let you?"

"I do." Remus nodded, drying the last glass. "Full moon was last week, so I have a couple of weeks before anything drastic could happen. She also thinks I'm more responsible than the Black brothers."

Harry scoffed, "Way more responsible. Do you know what's going on with Lucius?"

"I do not, Harry. I hate to say it, but I try to stay out of the Malfoy business as much as I can. Sirius or Regulus would know more than I do, but I'm afraid to say that I think we're all a bit in the dark with everything."

"Do you think it's something bad?" Hermione asked. She was leaning against the table, her eyes big as they looked at Remus for answers.

"I do not think much of it at all." Remus said, his tone was gentle, as if trying to soothe the children from their running thoughts.

"Draco is worried." Hermione stated, catching the adult's eye. "He hasn't been sleeping well. And he hasn't been eating that great." Harry had turned to look at Hermione, his eyes wide.

"I didn't know that." He said, his voice small.

Hermione looked at Harry and nodded before looking back at Remus. "Maybe you _should_ think somewhat about it."

Remus' shoulders fell as his eyes widened slightly. Before he could say anything however Draco came rushing back into the kitchen.

"I can go with you next week!" Remus stared at him, forcing a smile as his mind still dwelled on Hermione's words.

"That's great. We're going to have a lot of fun."

**September 1st, 1991 (11)**

"Ok, you have everything?" Narcissa was literally fluffing every bit of clothing that was on Draco. He was staring behind her blankly, completely oblivious to everything happening.

Regulus looked from his cousin to the eager pre-teen in front of him. He sighed, rolling his eyes as Hermione chuckled. "Well, my little star, are you ready?"

Hermione's smile brightened. "Yes."

"You look smashing. And you'll have all your friends." Regulus tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Her French braids had little gold and silver baby's breath sparkling through them, her cheeks rosy, and her smile lighting up her face. "And do not fret, whatever house you end up in will only be made more brilliant by your presence."

"Even Hufflepuff?" Hermione smirked.

Regulus chuckled, the events of Harry joking about asking to be in Hufflepuff and a drunk Sirius' reaction flitted across his brain.

"_I'm not saying they're a bad house, but where's the gumption? The bravery? The OMPF!"_

_Narcissa continued to drink her tea and read her book, ignoring the situation that was occurring in her living room. Regulus had sighed deeply, placing his hand over his face. All three children were sitting on the couch, watching Sirius basically throw a tantrum on the floor. _

"_We were _the Marauders_, we were legendary, the executions of some of our plans—UH—that was the real magic!" _

_Draco tilted his head, "Are you drunk?"_

_This in turned cause Hermione and Harry to lift their eyes from Sirius, to look at Draco, to then turn back to the floor, a chorus of 'Ohs' echoing. _

"_James' little Marauder is going off to Hogwarts." And then he busted into tears. "And he's going to be in Hufflepuff."_

"_Not that there is anything wrong with that." Narcissa stated, giving the children a confident look before going back to the book she had been reading, her tea still steaming. _

"_We had friends in Hufflepuff. A very good and strong house." Regulus nodded his head._

"_Oh! The shame!" Sirius sobbed. _

_Regulus sighed and shook his head. "Ok, enough dramatics for one night. Come, come children." He began ushering them out as they stood from the couch. _

"_No more fire whiskey for you." He heard Narcissa say as they cleared the hallway._

"Yes, even Hufflepuff." He bent down, kissing her forehead. "Be careful and follow the rules, please."

"I know."

"I love you so, so much, my little star. And you can write to me or your grandfather for anything. Any questions or concerns we're here for you. No matter how big or small." He reached down and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze.

"She can write to me too." Both father and daughter looked at Sirius who was holding a cage with a white owl in it. Regulus made a face to him. "Ah, you're still mad from last night. I understand."

"You were very drunk." Harry clarified, looking at his god father with an almost disappointed face.

"My little Marauder is leaving me. It was rough afternoon." Sirius cleared his throat.

"I'm surprised you made it up." Regulus commented.

"Dobby popped in to check on _Little Master_, and once he saw me still sleeping, he sort of, you know, got upset." Sirius cleared his throat once more. "We made it here just in time, so, all is well."

Harry scoffed, causing Hermione and Regulus to chuckle. Sirius looked over to see Lucius standing tall as Narcissa continued to fuss over their son.

"I see he made it." Sirius mumbled over to Regulus, though Harry and Hermione's ears were perked.

"Narcissa made sure of it." Regulus whispered back, his lips barely moving.

It was no secret that with-in the last year Lucius Malfoy had been absent for the most part. He had stolen away to Paris for a month here, Italy a couple of times there, Russia for a weekend here and there, and America just barely a few weeks ago. Narcissa had stated numerous times that as far as she knew it was all for business. The Malfoy's did have their hands in a lot of different companies and subsidiaries. However they had all noticed Draco's change in emotion as the weeks and months rolled by and his father became ever more distant.

Regulus and Sirius had taken both boys on a few 'guys' trips, while Remus made it so once a month Draco would spend a day with him in muggle London. He had stated Draco just seemed angry with Lucius because he knew some of his father's dark past and mostly assumed the worse. But the young heir had been withdrawing and it was noticeable, especially to Hermione.

"He took Draco to Ireland last weekend." Regulus mumbled out again, as he had gotten closer to Sirius. "It seems to have cheered him up a bit."

"What is he up too?" Sirius all but sneered.

"He says it's just the businesses. All of which are quite real. I can account for them." Regulus shrugged.

Sirius shook his head slowly. The men paused as Draco and Narcissa made their way over. Sirius patted his shoulder and then gave a look to all three children. "Are you lot ready?"

"Yes," they answered together.

"Please, despite all the shite Regulus and I have talked about, told you, and schemed, stay out of trouble." He gave them a look.

"I doubt Uncle Severus is going to allow for that." Hermione said.

Sirius scoffed. "Professor Snape will not be your main protector. He cannot play favorites."

"Sirius is right, Professor Snape is the head of Slytherin and the potions professor. He does not have time to run after you three. And I don't care whose house you are in, who you remain friends with, or what subjects you excel in, you three will be there for each other, no matter what. There will be no fighting, no pranks, and no gossip. Don't let your new friends come between the bonds you three have." Regulus gave them a significant look. "You three are _thee_ most important things to us, and I want you to promise you'll be on your best behavior."

"We promise." They answered, once again, together.

Narcissa smiled and gave each a kiss on the head. Lucius had walked over, and gave them a confident nod of the head. "Off you go, my loves."


End file.
